Eis Shenron
Eis Shenron (San Xing Long) is one of the seven Shadow Dragons and the sixth to be fought by Goku. Eis is the dragon of the Three-Star Dragonball and represents the element of ice. Eis Shenron makes himself known during the battle between Son Goku and his brother, Nuova Shenron. After freezing Giru and moving Pan’s unconscious body to another location, Eis interrupted the fight between Nuova and Goku. Ignoring Goku’s confusion at Shadow Dragons having ‘brothers’ and Nuova’s demands that this was his fight, Eis commenced his attack on Goku using far more underhanded tactics than Nuova would ever use. However, Goku was still able to match him in melee attacks. Deciding to show his superiority, Eis tried to beat Goku without actually fighting him and froze each of him limbs one by one before encasing the Saiyan entirely in ice. When confronted by his brother for using such cowardly techniques, Eis proceeded to pummel Nuova and demanded his brother incinerate the defenceless Goku. Instead Nuova spited his brother by using the heat from his attack to thaw out Goku, allowing the angry Saiyan to begin his own beat down on Eis’ cowardly hide. A panicked Eis attempted to freeze Goku in place again, but Goku – wise to the move now – was easily able to dodge. Stating he would beat Eis within five seconds – something Eis scoffed at – Goku launched a vicious assault on the Shadow Dragon as Eis counted down from five. However, after launching him into a building, Goku saw that Eis held the unconscious body of Pan; taunting the Saiyan, Eis hurled the girl down into the city and struck Goku down as he caught her. However, his attack was interrupted as Goku grabbed his leg and furiously hurled him into another building. Setting Pan down, and enraged Goku flew back into battle ready to beat Eis in to a pulp. As he began to charge up a Kamehameha attack, Eis once again showed how low he could go by using his own brother as a shield, causing Goku to falter and miss. Dismissing the outrage of his brother, Eis used an amplified version of his earlier attack to instantly freeze the entire city block Goku was standing in. Initiating his final attack, Eis called on energy from the very heart of his corrupted Dragonball and fired directly at Goku. The attack failed, however, as Goku broke out of the ice and rushed straight through Eis’ final technique – to Eis’ horror – and threatened him at pointblank range. A terrified Eis was subjected to a rant from Goku about basic morality. Eis begged Nouva to help him somehow and, despite thinking that Eis brought punishment upon himself, Nuova asked that Goku let Eis go provided he gave up his corrupted Dragonball. Eis quickly agreed (apologising all the while) and offered up his Dragonball. But Eis was not done yet. Having imbedded his fingers within the ice on the ground, Eis turned his hand into a deadly blade that gashed Goku straight across the eyes, blinding him. Eis lunged at the disorientated Goku, only to receive a blow that went straight through his chest, causing him to collapse. Explaining how his other senses were easily as sharp as his sight, Goku disintegrated Eis Shenron with a powerful Dragon Fist technique. Eis Shenron's similar appearance to Nuova Shenron (or vice-versa) is never outright explained in the series, nor is any information given as to what wish brought him into existence. The most likely explanation is that Eis was born from the wish made by Bulma to resurrect everyone killed by King Piccolo and his spawn, the related wishes thus causing the two to share the same physical form. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Villains Category:Dragons